FEO
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Bella se encuentra en una cabaña en medio de la nieve ¿quien aparecerá a su lado y cambiará su vida? ONESHOT-HOT Registrada en Safe creative
1. Chapter 1

Feo.

Me encontraba sola y maldiciendo a mis amigas por hacerme este feo tan grande. Cuando las pillara las iba a matar. Aquello no era posible, yo no sabía esquiar y mucho menos sobrevivir sola en la nieve sin matarme. Sin embargo ahí me encontraba, en una cabaña fría sin saber que hacer por si me caía y para colmo de males más sola que la una.

Saqué mi móvil sentándome en el sofá de la pequeña cabaña y miré los mensajes. Tenía cuatro mensajes de mi amiga Alice. En todos ellos, se disculpaba por no poder asistir al fin de semana de esquí. Estaba a punto de estampar mi móvil cuando volvió a sonar. Esta vez era un mensaje de mi amiga Rosalie. Ella también se disculpaba por no poder asistir. "Un improvisto de última hora" Sin pensármelo dos veces, marqué el número de Rosalie y tras seis tonos cogió la maldita llamada.

-¡Rosalie Hale!- Le grité furiosa. Escuché las risitas de mis dos amigas.- ¡Alice Brandon!

-Bella, Belita, Bella…- La voz de Rosalie sonaba en tono burlón.

-No te burles de mí, perra.- Le dije aún más enfadada.- ¿Qué os pasa a las dos?

-¿Te gustó el trayecto en coche con Emmett?- Preguntó Ross aún riéndose.

Emmett era el marido de mi amiga Rosalie. Él había venido a por mí al aeropuerto por la mañana. Supuestamente ellas venían en el coche del marido de Alice. Jasper debía trabajar hoy por la mañana y hasta las tres de la tarde no vendrían. Emmett me había dejado en la cabaña y se había ido alegando que debía hacer unas cosas antes de volver.

-Tu marido me dejó tirada en la cabaña.- Le dije aún más furiosa si eso era posible.

-Mira que es obediente mi marido. Esta noche tendré que darle un premio.- Rosalie se rió y pude escuchar a Alice reír con ella.- ¿me aconsejas algo?

-Cortarle las pelotas por dejarme aquí sola.- Le dije tirando la ropa de mi maleta por el suelo.

-Bells, no te pongas de esa forma.- La voz de Rosalie cambió a seria.- Solo te estamos haciendo un favor. Llevabas mucho tiempo sola y sin salir.

-Por eso íbamos a venir aquí. – Me estaba cansando de sus idioteces.- ¡Así que mover vuestros malditos traseros de perras hasta aquí!

-Por mucho que nos grites no vamos a ir.- Alice le había quitado el móvil a Rosalie.- El domingo por la noche nos lo agradecerás amiga.

Tras aquellas palabras colgó el teléfono dejándome más furiosa con ellas. Les iba a arrancar su preciosa melena cuando llegara a casa. Empecé a recoger las cosas del suelo para salir de la cabaña y buscarme la vida para volver al aeropuerto y coger un avión que me llevara a casa. Al acabar de recoger, unos golpes en la puerta me asustaron. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las seis y media de la tarde.

Me acerqué despacio a la puerta y la abrí un poco para ver quién era. Un hombre estaba parado en la puerta. Abrí del todo la puerta y lo observé detenidamente. Aquello no era un hombre, aquello era un dios. Estaba parado en la nieve con un mono rojo de esquí. Apoyado en la pared estaban unos esquíes. Sus manos estaban tapadas por unos guantes y en su cabeza llevaba unas gafas.

No pude evitar mirarlo fijamente con la boca casi abierta. Su pelo era de color bronce. Parecía despeinado y su sonrisa era hermosa. Sus dientes blancos relucían, pero lo que más me impactó fue su dulce y verde mirada. Sacudí mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta que estaba de más aquella reacción y le sonreí.

-Hola.- Saludó alegre.- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy tú monitor este fin de semana.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho que casi me hace caer a sus pies. Ese adonis era mi monitor durante dos días y medio.

-Hola.- Susurré al fin.- Soy Bella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Me preguntó divertido.-

-¡Sí!- le contesté rápidamente. Deseé morirme de la vergüenza al darme cuenta de cuánto énfasis le había puesto a ese si.- Pasa.

-Gracias.- Cogió los esquíes y entró al salón.- Necesito saber si has esquiado alguna vez.- Dijo sentándose en el sofá.- Para saber el nivel que tienes.

-No le he hecho nunca.- Le dije sonrojándome.- Vivo en Forks, así que la nieve si la he tocado y he jugado con ella, pero jamás me he calzado unos esquíes.

-Bien, siéntate.- Señaló el sofá a su lado.- Lo primero de todo es quitarte esos nervios.

-Lo siento.- Le dije avergonzada.- No son nervios, es mosqueo.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?- preguntó sonriendo nuevamente de lado como antes.- Uno cuando esta solo no suele "Mosquearse"

-Verás, se supone que unas amigas y yo íbamos a pasar el fin de semana aquí, pero me han dejado tirada.- Miré el suelo y lo escuché reírse. Su risa era pura melodía.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-A mi prima se le ocurren muchas locuras.- Y de pronto se tapó la boca.- No has escuchado nada. – Y me guiñó un ojo.

Sentí como me tensaba y empezaba a temblar de ira. "Su prima" había dicho su prima. Me acababa de guiñar un ojo. Me levanté del sofá y lo encaré.

-Has dicho tu prima.- Dije escupiendo las palabras.- ¿Quién es tu prima?- Lo señalé-¿La rata de Alice o la zorra de Rosalie?

-Bella, no te mosquees tanto.- Un risita salió de su garganta.- Rosalie no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

-Así que Rosalie.- Susurré dándome golpecitos en la barbilla.- Espera… ¿has dicho su primo?

El asintió con la cabeza y entonces recordé los veranos de Forks. Carlisle y Esme venían a Forks a pasar el verano en casa de Rosalie. La madre de Rosalie era hermana de Carlisle. Siempre salíamos a jugar al bosque. Rosalie y su hermano Jasper jugaban con Emmett y su hermana Alice. Desde que eran pequeños sus padres decían que acabarían juntos y así fue.

Recordé al primo de Jasper y Rosalie tal y como era de pequeño. Nunca venía a jugar con nosotros, él era…feo. Siempre llevaba el pelo engominado hacía atrás. Usaba gafas y vestía de camisa y pantalón. Nosotros cinco echábamos la escusa de que era más pequeño que nosotros. Emmett en aquel entonces tenía doce años igual que Rosalie. Jasper, Alice y yo teníamos diez años y el pequeño Edward tenía siete. La última vez que coincidimos, yo tenía quince años y él doce y seguía igual de feo y payaso.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella?- Noté diversión en su voz.

-Tú.- Fue la única palabra que pude vocalizar.

-Si Bella.- Se levantó del sofá y se desabrochó el mono.- Bueno en vista de que hoy no vamos a salir a esquiar me quitare esto, ya que aquí hace más calor que en la nieve.

No pude evitar el observarlo de arriba abajo mientras se quietaba aquel mono y se quedaba con una camiseta fina de manga larga color azul y un pantalón de tela blanco.

-Un momento.- Me disculpe y salí de allí con el teléfono en mano.

Marqué el número de Rosalie y a los dos tonos ella descolgó riéndose.

-Bella.- Dijo cantarina.- ¿Cómo te va con mi feo primo?

-Yo te mato.- Le dije avergonzada.- ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza, perra?

-Bueno, hace ya más de dos años que lo dejaste con Seth Clearwater y no salías para delante, así que se nos ocurrió que tal vez conociendo a mí primo…- La muy zorra no dejaba de reírse con Alice.

-Me habéis traído engañada aquí, para que ligue con tu primo.- Cerré la boca y apreté mi mandíbula.

-Bella, Edward está enamorado de ti desde que somos niños.- Al escuchar eso mi corazón se aceleró.- Tú necesitas a alguien que te distraiga y él volvió de Europa al acabar la carrera y bueno, no te vendría mal una distracción. Edward aceptó encantado a ir contigo.

-¿No es monitor?- Pregunté algo confusa.

-No.- Ross volvió a reír.- Él se ofreció ayer para ir en lugar de un desconocido. Recogerle a él era el trabajo de Emmett después de dejarte a ti en la cabaña.

-¿Por qué se presentó como mi monitor?- Le pregunté ahora sonriendo.

-Por que después de enterarse de la jugada, prefirió presentarse así ante ti para que no le mataras a él.- Escuché alboroto tras el teléfono.- Me voy, disfruta de mi feo primo. No te enfades, más vale un gafotas repeinado y educado que un vete tú a saber qué.

Rosalie colgó y salí del baño decidida. Ahora la verdad es que el feo Edward estaba demasiado bueno e iba a aprovecharlo ¿Rosalie tampoco lo había visto? Me acerqué despacio hasta el sofá y me senté a su lado.

-Así que te ofreciste tú a venir.- Le afirmé.

Edward me miró con culpa en sus ojos y me medio sonrió. Pude sentir como se ponía nervioso.

-Si.- Dijo mirando el suelo.- Llegué ayer desde Alemania. Mi primo Jasper me dijo que este fin de semana irías a una cabaña y que iban a traerte un desconocido y me ofrecí a venir yo. Emmett me recogió hace unas horas y me trajo aquí.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y en ese momento recordé las palabras de Rosalie "Edward está enamorado de ti desde que somos niños"

-¿Y?- Pregunté tratando de parecer furiosa.

-Bueno, al saber que solo iba a estar contigo, si me presentaba como Edward el primo de Rosalie, probablemente me cerrarías la puerta.- Sus manos se movían nerviosas.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Le dije juguetona.

-Bella.- Miró la pared.- Estoy seguro que te acuerdas de mí. Ninguno me ha visto excepto tú. Emmett no me vio ya que yo iba tapado con un gorro de lana y una capucha sin dejar mi rostro a la vista. Pensará que sigo siendo el mismo.- Rió amargamente.- Solo me has visto tú tal y como soy ahora.

-Y como estás.- Se me escapó.- Perdón.- Mis mejillas ardieron.- ¿Y por qué no lo sabe nadie?-Le señalé al completo.

-¿Sabes por qué no volví jamás a Forks?- Pude sentir el dolor en su voz.

-No.- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer.- Suspiró.- Yo tenía trece años recién cumplidos y tú ibas camino a los dieciséis igual que mi primo y su novia Alice. Esa noche salisteis al cine y me negasteis ir con vosotros por mi aspecto.- Sonrió tristemente.- Yo insistí en ir y os seguí caminando hasta el cine.

En ese momento lo recordé. Jasper lo tiró a un charco de barro con nuestra ayuda y Alice y yo nos reímos de él. En el fondo me sentí mal, no sé si fue por lastima, pero aquel niño me transmitía algo cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Desde ese día jamás lo volvimos a ver por Forks.

-Y te tiramos al barro.- Le dije mirando mis pies.

-Desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo no volver.- Su mano se levantó temblorosa hacia mi mejilla.- Al llegar ayer, llamé a Jasper para saber de vosotros y me dijo que te iban a traer aquí con un prostituto, que estabas demasiado amargada desde que te dejó tu ex.

-Edward.- susurré.- Eso no es así. Solo que pasé un mal momento en nuestra ruptura y ellos no entienden que no quiero nada con nadie.

-Tranquila, no vine aquí con las mismas intenciones con las que te trajeron ellos.- Y sonrió de lado.- No tengo ese derecho, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Edward se levantó del sofá, cogió sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunté levantándome del sofá.

-Ya te he visto, eso es lo que más deseaba desde hacía diez años.- Sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear. Edward ahora tenía veintitrés años y yo veintiséis. - Volveré a casa de mis padres.

-No te vayas.- Caminé hacía él y tiré las cosas de sus brazos al suelo.- No me dejes aquí sola.

-Puedes volver conmigo a Forks.- Su voz se fue apagando.- Si no te da vergüenza.

Aquellas palabras me dolieron. Recordé lo mal que me sentí verano tras verano cuando jamás volvió.

-Te eché de menos.- Le confesé al fin.- Me gustaba que estuvieras allí. Me sentía bien a tu lado. -Edward no levantó la cabeza, tan solo suspiró ante mis palabras. – Reconozco que me dejaba llevar. Tus primos se metían contigo y Alice y Emmett también y la verdad es que tenía miedo de que si yo no lo hacía, dejaran de ser mis amigos.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.- Levantó al fin la cabeza y mis ojos se clavaron en su mirada.- Solo quería verte, nada más.

-Siempre me gustaste.- Le reconocí al final.

Era cierto. Edward siempre me había gustado. Aun que vistiera como un pijo remilgado. Aun que jamás jugara con barro y se tirara por el suelo. Eso lo hacía único. Nunca pensé que era feo. Sus ojos verdes siempre me estaban observando y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de aquel muchacho.

Edward siempre me había gustado, pero temía que todos se metieran conmigo por gustarme el rarito. Cuando se marchó, me sentí vacía. Siempre miraba las fotografías donde estábamos todos. Edward siempre estaba apartado del grupo y con la mirada triste y aquello me partía el corazón. Entonces me di cuenta que siempre lo había amado.

-Bella.- Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su aterciopelada voz.- No digas tonterías. Nunca le he gustado a nadie. En Alemania también huían de mí.

La tristeza invadía su profunda mirada. Si siempre huían de él entonces ¿Desde cuándo vestía de esa forma?

-¿Cuándo has cambiado?- Le pregunté nerviosa.- ¿Cuándo te has quitado las gafas y el pelo pegajoso?

-Llevo lentillas y el pelo es porque…- Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y me dieron ganas de cogerlo y acariciarlo.- Bueno cuando terminé la carrera hace seis días, decidí venir a Forks a ver a mis padres. Al llegar a casa no me quedaba gomina y este es el resultado. A mi madre le gusta, así que no me la he vuelto a poner. Y las lentillas las llevo solo cuando no estoy en clase.

-Esta hermoso.- Le susurré acercándome.- Eres hermoso.

-¿Te…te gu…gusta?- Dijo titubeando.

-Me encanta.- Y me lancé a sus rojizos labios que tanto me estaban llamando la atención.- Bésame.

Sentí la tibieza de sus labios contra los míos y gemí ante aquel contacto. Mis manos no se resistieron y acariciaron su perfecto pelo. Las manos de Edward se posaron temblorosas contra mi cintura y me apegué contra su cuerpo como si fuéramos imanes. Sus labios se movían suaves contra los míos y aquello me estaba excitando como nunca.

-Bella.- Susurró separándose de mi boca.- Esto no está bien, yo nunca…- Pero se calló.

-¿Por qué no está bien?- Le pregunté alzando una ceja.- ¿Y tú nunca qué?

Su cara se tornó completamente roja y sentí como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender sus palabras de antes "En Alemana Nadie se acerco a mí" por lo tanto nunca había besado ni había hecho…no. Negué con la cabeza y lo miré de nuevo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Ya te has enterado demasiado de mi vida para reírte de mí.

Mi separación y silencio le habían dado a entender que me iba a reír de él. Hice una mueca de disgusto y lo cogí del brazo.

-No te vayas.- Cogí su rostro entre mis manos.- No me importa que nunca hayas besado a nadie ni te hayas acostado con nadie. No me voy a reír de ti. Sé que te hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero no quiero que te vayas.

-Bella.- Edward se mordió su labio poniéndome a mil. Sé que él no se daba cuenta que con eso me estaba matando, pero no iba a dejarlo marchar así como así.- Suéltame por favor.

-No te dejaré marchar otra vez. Esta vez no.- Junté mis labios de nuevo a los suyos.

Esta vez él no se separó de mí. Mis manos viajaron de nuevo a su sedoso cabello y tiraron de él levemente sacándole un gemido de su boca que me sonó a gloria. Sus manos esta vez se aferraron con seguridad a mi cintura y adentré mi lengua en su boca sin permiso. Nuestras lengua danzaban unidas y mis pechos se estaban hinchando a cada segundo. Podía sentir mis pezones endurecerse y mi entrepierna humedecerse.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.- Le confesé tirando de su mano hasta la habitación.

-Yo no…- Titubeó.- No sé.

-Yo te enseñaré.- Le dije cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Sin dejarle decir nada, lo arrinconé contra la pared y empecé a besarlo con hambre. Su olor me estaba volviendo loca. Lo amaba con locura, siempre lo amé. Debía darles las gracias a mis amigos cuando volviera por traerle a mi lado de vuelta. Mis manos empezaron a pasearse por su pecho ¡Dios que pecho! No estaba musculoso de gimnasio, sin embargo se marcaban todos sus músculos y eso era excitante.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Edward cuando metí mis manos por su camiseta y acaricié sus pezones. Aquello provocó que chorreara entre mis piernas. Tiré de su camiseta y él se dejó llevar. Al separarme y mirarlo, debí hacer un charco de babas en el suelo. Estaba realmente bueno. Me mordí el labio inferior y me acerqué despacio. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Edward contra mi cabeza. Aquella me estaba gustando demasiado. Al fin era yo la que llevaba el mando a la hora del sexo con alguien.

Con la única persona que me había acostado en mi vida había sido con Seth, pero él nunc ame dejo tomar la iniciativa. Siempre era él el que tenía que darme placer y punto. Tener ahora a mi merced a Edward y saber que jamás lo habían tocado como iba a hacerlo yo, era demasiado para mí.

Me quité mi jersey y mis pantalones y me quedé en ropa interior delante de sus ojos. Edward jadeó al verme y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse. Me acerqué despacio hasta él y tiré de sus pantalones hacía bajo dejándolo en bóxers.

-Bella.- Ronroneó mi nombre cuando acaricié su estómago y descendí hasta la vendita uve que formaban sus caderas escondiendo su tesoro virgen. – No creo que…

-Calla.- le ordené.- Déjate llevar, confía en mí. Te amo.

Las últimas palabras las dije sin pensar, pero eran ciertas. Siempre lo amé y siempre lo amaría.

-Y yo a ti.- Escuchar que él también me amaba, era lo mejor del mundo.- Desde que éramos niños.

-Ahora somos adultos y podemos demostrárnoslo con hechos.- Le insinué tocando su excitación.- ¡Dios!

No pude evitar soltar aquello. Edward tenía un miembro bien grande y bien gordo. La de Seth a su lado era un simple juguete. Edward se encogió ante mi nuevo toque sobre su largo miembro. Deseé verlo, así que le bajé su ropa interior y lo observé separándome.

-¿Algo mal?- Preguntó con cara de horror.-Yo no sé… es la primera vez que me ven desnudo… yo

Podía sentir su nerviosismo. Edward llevó sus manos hasta su hinchado miembro y trató de taparse. Me acerqué rápidamente hasta él y quité sus manos de ahí.

-Eres perfecto.- Susurré contar sus labios.- Ahora me toca a mí.

Me volvía separar y dejé caer mi sujetador al suelo. Podía ver la vergüenza y a la vez la excitación de Edward. Miró mis pechos y me dio sonrió. Me acerqué a él dejando caer mi tanga al suelo y estiré mi mano cogiendo la suya y llevándola hasta mi erecto pezón.

-Tócame.- Le pedí desesperada.- Hazme tuya.

-Lo que tú me pidas.- me dijo acercando sus labios hasta los míos.- Siempre.

Sus labios se movieron contra los míos y su lengua jugó contra la mía mientras su mano acariciaba la piel sensible de mi pecho. Le indiqué como quería que me tocara y Edward por si mismo empezó pellizcar mi pezón y a trazar círculos sobre este. Su lengua bajó pro mi cuello hasta mi clavícula y de ahí a mis pechos haciéndome chillar de placer.

Jamás en la vida Seth me había dado tanto en tan poco. Nada más sentir su lengua en mi pezón succionándolo y lamiéndolo, llegué a un orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se arqueó y apreté la boca de Edward contra mi pecho. Caminé de espaldas hasta la cama y nos dejé caer contra ella.

Sentí el duro miembro de Edward chocar contar mi vientre y gemí ante aquel contacto. Mis manos acariciaron su cuello, espalda, nalgas y caderas. Metí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y cogí su miembro entre mis dedos masturbándolo.

-Bella…oh…ah…- Sus gemidos contra mis pechos me estaban provocando que me humedeciera por completo y lo deseara dentro de mí.- No sigas.- me pidió.

-¿Te ibas?- le pregunté soltando la punta de su miembro y sacando la mano de entre nuestros cuerpos.- No pasa nada.

-Yo…- Edward me sonrió y besó mis labios.

-Déjame darte un orgasmo como tú me lo has dado.- Le susurré lamiendo su oreja.

Tragó en seco y asintió con su cabeza. Volvía coger el miembro de Edward y lo empujé para que se quedara acostado contar la cama. Sin dejarle tiempo a protestar, bajé mis labios por su pecho lamiendo todo aquello que podía tocar y lo acerqué hasta esa maldita uve de sus caderas. Deposité unos cuantos besos allí y vi su intención de levantarme y alejarme de su miembro.

Edward desprendía un olor excitante. Paseé los dedos por su punta y sentí su liquido empaparla. Sin que él pudiera reaccionar, metí su dura erección en mi boca y lo saboreé. Un gemido salió de su boca y sus manos en puños se aferraron a las mantas. Su sabor era increíble.

Chupé, lamí, succioné, mordí y gemí en su sexo. Me encantaba ver como se retorcía de placer y sobre todo saber que era la primera y última mujer que se lo estaba haciendo, ya que desde ese momento no se lo haría nadie más que yo. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó cuando jugué un par de veces con mis dientes sobre su amoratada punta. Acaricié sus testículos con mi mano libre y los apreté suavemente incitándolo a correrse. Quería probar todo de él.

Edward gimió, jadeo y gritó mi nombre. Lo noté tensarse bajó mi toque y succioné más rápido de arriba a abajo sintiéndolo en el fondo de mi garganta. Quería que jamás olvidara esa mamada. Un espasmo largo se produjo en su bajo vientre y acto seguid sentí su caliente y amargo liquido llenar mi boca. Lo tragué todo y relamí su miembro para quitar los restos.

Me levanté de la cama y me recosté a su lado. Edward me miraba anonadado. Su sonrisa era medio tonta. Estaba realmente hermoso sudado y coloreado por sus mejillas. Su respiración aún estaba agitada y yo demasiado cachonda. Me recosté a su lado boca arriba y empecé a acariciar mis pechos. Edward se medio incorporó hiperventilando y eso me encantó. Descendí una mano hasta mi sexo y empecé a acariciarme. Introduje un dedo en mi interior. ¡Joder! Estaba muy abierta.

Cogí una mano de Edward y le indiqué como quería que me acariciara en mi coño. Me mordí mi labio inferior tan fuerte que jadeé de placer incluso, cuando sentí su ancho dedo penetrarme. Edward gemía al sentirme tan mojada y aquello me encantó. Le indiqué que introdujera otro dedo y bombeara más rápido. Él como buen aprendiz obedeció enseguida. Tragó en seco y besó mi vientre.

-Pruébame.- Le pedí entre gemidos.- Chúpame, Edward.

-No sé hacerlo.- Me dijo avergonzado- ¿Y si te hago daño?

-Yo te indicaré. Tu solo hazlo como si me estuvieras besando en los labios.

Edward descendió por mi cadera lamiéndola y llegó hasta mi sexo. Cundo sentí su cálido aliento en mis pliegues, casi me corro de anticipación. Mi mano se aferró a su cabello y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Su lengua lamió mis pliegues y grité de placer. Al sentir su húmeda lengua en mi clítoris apreté su cara contar mi, necesitaba más de él.

Edward chupó, succionó y mordió mi clítoris mientras bombeaba con tres de sus dedos en mi interior. Pude observar como su miembro crecía y se ponía tan duro de nuevo que me entraron ganas de tocarlo. Lo agarré entre ms dedos y moví mi mano a la par que él su boca. No tardé en arquear mi espalda y querer morir bajo su cuerpo. Para ser su primera vez era un dios en la cama.

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó él mientras besaba tiernamente mis labios y me daba a probar de mi propio cuerpo.- ¿Te hice daño?

-Me encantó. Jamás me lo han hecho de esa forma.- Le confesé. Bien cierto era que Seth solo me lo hacía cuando él quería y no cuando a mi me apetecía.- Me vuelves loca.

Tumbé a Edward boca arriba en la cama y me senté sobre su cuerpo.

-No tengo protección.- Dijo con una mueca de dolor.- Yo nunca llevo, porque nunca pensé que…

-¿Nunca pensaste en acostarte con alguien?- Pregunté incrédula mientras me restregaba contar su dura erección.

-Soy feo y creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y trataron de bajarme de su cuerpo.- Bella perdóname, no debí dejar que esto llegara aquí. Se reirán de ti si se enteran que te has acostado con el feo y virginal Edward Cullen.

-Edward.- Susurré abrazándome contar su cuerpo.- No me dejes así.- Le pedí.- No me importan los demás. No eres feo. Métetelo en la cabeza.

-Por favor.- Me suplicó mientras lo sentía temblar bajo mi cuerpo.- Bella.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí su miembro medio erecto aún y lo introduje en mi interior. Edward jadeó contra mi garganta y empezó a temblar más fuerte.

-No tiembles.- Le pedí mirándolo a los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía.- Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Te amo y quiero que me hagas el amor. Te necesito. Hazme tuya.

Necesitaba que me creyera. Que me tocara, que me penetrara con vigor. Lo necesitaba después de tantos años separados por culpa de los demás. Coloqué sus manos en mis nalgas y me moví contra sus caderas sintiendo en mi interior como su miembro se endurecía y palpitaba.

-Bella.- Gimió cuando mordí su labio inferior.- Ah…mmm…Ahh.

-Hazme tuya. Tómame mi ángel. – Le susurré contra su oído.- No eres feo. Eres hermoso. Te amo, métetelo en la cabeza por favor. No me dejes nunca. Quiero sentirte así siempre, dentro de mí.

Se sentía tan bien con su miembro duro dentro de mí. Empecé a moverme de arriba abajo y a gemir contra su boca desesperadamente. La tenía tan grande y gorda que me llenaba por completo y me estaba llevando al cielo.

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó al fin jadeando.

-Me encanta…métela más duro.- le pedí tumbándome en la cama.- Rápido, fuerte.

Edward se tumbó sobre mí y cuando me penetró, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y agarré sus nalgas. Sus embestidas eran duras y profundas. Gemí, jadeé, balbuceé, me morí, resucité y caí de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Edward me acababa de llevar a un orgasmo infinito.

Lo sentí tensarse contra mi cuerpo y gimió contra mi cuello. Supe que se estaba yendo cuando aceleró el ritmo de su garganta salió un ronroneo que me encantó. Me moví a su ritmo para ayudarlo y exploté a la vez que él en otro orgasmo intenso. Edward calló rendido en mi cuerpo jadeando.

-Bella, no usé protección.- me recordó.

-No importa, tomo pastillas desde hace años. Y aun que no fuera así, no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo. Te amo.

Edward se tumbó en la cama y me acosté sobre su pecho. Su mano no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello. Sentirlo así era estar en la gloria.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Noté cierta preocupación en su voz.-Si saben lo que hiciste se burlarán de ti.

-No se van a burlar.- Me incorporé en la cama.- Eres hermoso. Todas me vana envidiar al tenerte.

-¿Al tenerme?- preguntó frunciendo su perfecto ceño.

-Eres un ángel.- Le dije besando sus labios.- Y quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

-¿Eso significa que somos algo?- Sus verdes ojos brillaron.

-¿Si tu quieres ser mi novio? Me encantaría ser tu novia.- Le dije acariciando su pecho.

-Siempre te amé.- Me recordó él.- y siempre lo haré.

-Entonces cuando volvamos diremos lo que somos. Diremos que somos novios.- Reí feliz ante aquella afirmación.

Durante nuestro fin de semana hicimos el amor un montón de veces. Ni siquiera salimos a esquiar, nos pasamos los dos días encerrados en casa haciéndonos el amor. En la vuelta Forks, todos se quedaron maravillados con el cambio de Edward. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice no creían que Edward fuera tan guapo ahora. Yo orgullosa de mi novio les dije la verdad. Aun que él no hubiese cambiado yo hoy en día sería la novia de Edward Cullen, por que no me enamoró su belleza ahora, si no su corazón cuando éramos niños.

El tiempo pasó y Edward y yo también nos casamos. Cada navidad volvíamos a nuestro lugar favorito. Volvíamos a la casa de la montaña donde un día nos reencontramos y nos confesamos nuestro amor. Cinco años después, vino nuestro primer hijo Brian. A los dos años vino al mundo Meredith. A mis treinta y tres años podía decir que mi vida estaba completa y era realmente feliz junto al hombre que amaba y mis hijos.


	2. POV EDWARD

Feo. Pov Edward.

Sentado en la sala esperaba a que me dijeran que estaba despedido. Terminé mi carrera de derecho en Junio y empecé las prácticas en el bufete de abogados cercano a mi casa. No era un trabajo, ya que solo estaba allí por tres meses y una vez acabada la carrera me iba. Al principio solo ordenaba los casos. Después empecé a atender gente y por último ayudaba a crear la defensa. Realmente quería especializarme en abogado penalista, pero eso conllevaba tres años más de carrera y no estaba dispuesto a estudiarlo en Alemania.

Terminé viviendo en Alemania tras tener varios percances con mi propia familia, digamos que se avergonzaban de mí todos excepto mi madre. Cuando era pequeño era el típico niño que siempre estaba enfermo. Padecía de asma y demasiadas alergias. También era algo torpe. Más bien muy torpe. Mis rodillas se juntaban demasiado y siempre estaba en el suelo. Si a eso añadimos que necesitaba gafas, ya lo teníamos todo.

Mi madre siempre me vestía como si fuera siempre domingo, ya que en la escuela especial que iba así lo exigían. Según mi madre era para niños muy inteligentes como yo. Ella peinaba mi cabello hacía atrás todo engominado para que no tocara la cara. No quería cortármelo como a los demás niños, porque decía que tenía un cabello cobrizo hermoso, sin embargo nunca me dejaba llevarlo como yo quería, porque según ella provocaba alteraciones en mi piel si rozaba mi frente cuando sudaba.

Vivía al lado de mis primos cuando iba en verano a Forks con ellos. Jasper y Rosalie eran mis ídolos. Eran sumamente perfectos. Ellos no tenían que llevar un aerosol en su bolsillo por si se ahogaban. Jasper no llevaba el pelo engominado y Rosalie vestía como ella deseaba. Aun que sinceramente quien siempre me importó fue Isabella.

Ella me trababa igual de mal que los demás. Me insultaba y se reía de mí. Pero aún así, cada vez que lo hacía, podía ver en sus ojos como la tristeza se la llevaba y se la comía por dentro. Su mirada era de color chocolate y siempre ansiaba tocar su piel pálida.

Nunca me dejaban jugar con ellos porque decían que era un extraterrestre y cosas peores. Recuerdo el último día que salí manteniendo la esperanza de que esa vez me dejaran ir con ellos. Yo acaba de cumplir los trece años.

Flash back.

Bajé las escaleras sin peinar mi pelo y llevaba mis gafas en el bolsillo. No me veía muy bien, pero deseaba que ellos me aceptaran. Mi madre al verme me peinó enseguida y me obligó a ponerme las gafas diciendo que ya era bastante torpe sin ellas.

Esme se enfadó mucho cuando vio que llevaba tres botones de mi camisa desabrochados. Los abrochó rápidamente y me sonrió. Siempre me protegería. Debía añadir que a mis padres les costó más de ocho años concebirme. Mi madre me tuvo a los veintiséis años casi veintisiete y de ahí su amor por mí. Sin embargo mi padre era harina de otro costal. Él decía que me protegía demasiado y que había criado a un niño tonto. Mi madre y mi padre se casaron cuando tan solo tenían dieciocho años Y ocho años para concebir un hijo fue demasiado para ella.

Miré a mi madre una vez más antes de salir de casa mientras cogía mi inhalador y lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Corrí al ver que Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Bella se iban al cine sin mí. Los llamé un par de veces y al fin Jasper se giró encarándome con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Dónde vas monstruo?- Me preguntó señalándome.

-Quería…quería.- Me faltaba el aire de tanto correr.

-No sabe ni hablar.- Gritó Emmett.- Empújalo.

Rosalie, Alice y Bella no paraban de reír mientras Jasper me empujaba de los hombros hacía atrás. Me tropecé con mis propias rodillas y caí de culo en un charco de barro que caló hasta mis huesos.

- Ahora debes ir a cambiarte de ropa.- Dijo Rosalie riendo.- Y la película empieza en media hora, así que no nos da tiempo a esperarte.

Rosalie se giró para chocar la mano con Alice y con Bella. Alice la abrazó y saltaron riéndose, sin embargo Bella rió sin gracia y no le chocó a mano a Rosalie. Mi corazón brincó en el pecho al ver que ella seguía sin reírse como los demás. Para rematar la faena, Emmett se acercó a mí y se sacó su cosa para mearme los pantalones.

Se giraron y me dejaron allí tirado en el suelo lleno de barro y meado de Emmett. Me levanté sintiendo como me ahogaba. No iba a llorar, esta vez no. Una chica rubia se paró delante de mí y me tendió su mano. Aquello me dejó helado. Al levantar bien la vista y colocarme las gafas en su lugar, observé que era Tanya Denali, la hija del socio de mi padre. Mi padre y su padre tenían el mejor bufete de abogados de Washington.

Estiré mi mano temblorosa y cogí la suya. Parecía que iba a ayudarme, pero de pronto escuché las risas de sus dos hermanas. Ellas eran trillizas y tenían la misma edad que Bella. De la rabia que me dio palmoteé el charco de barro y meado de Emmett y le empapé su vestido blanco. Ella me miró furiosa y me advirtió que esta se la pagaba.

Me levanté del suelo y la cogí del brazo. Nunca tocaba a nadie, pero estaba enfadado y ella se había reído de mí. Sus dos hermanas empezaron a gritar que le estaba pegando y su padre salió junto al mío. Edward me vio cogiendo su brazo y aquello lo puso rojo de la ira. Se acercó a mí y cogiéndome por un trozo de tela de mi camisa, que estaba más o menos decente, me metió en casa gritándome.

-¡Me avergüenzas!- Edward me empujaba hacía el baño.- Te vas a ir a un colegio interno.

-No, mamá.- Miré a mi madre y la vi llorando.- No le dejes.

Ella no hizo nada. Tan solo se pasó los siguientes dos días llorando y preparando mis maletas. Al tercer día estaba encerrado en un avión dirección a un colegio de pago en el extranjero. Destino… Alemania.

Fin del Flash Back.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Mi madre me escribía cartas contándome como se sentía. Tres meses después de mandarme a Alemania, mi padre Edward Cullen, la dejó pidiéndole el divorcio y quitándole mi custodia. Ella se casó con Carlisle Cullen. Efectivamente era mi tío y hermano de mi padre. Él venía a visitarnos a Forks siempre desde que nací y parecía él más mi padre, que mi propio padre. Cuando mi padre se marchó y acabaron juntos. Supe en ese momento que ella era feliz a su lado gracias a sus cartas. En ella me decía que me extrañaba mucho.

La puerta se abrió y mi jefe me hizo pasar a su despacho. Me senté en la silla y lo miré con intriga. Según él era el mejor empleado que había tenido desde hacía años y le molestaba que me marchara.

-Bueno Edward, los papeles están listos ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Me preguntó soltando los papeles en la mesa con desinterés.- Puedes trabajar aquí ahora que has acabado la carrera.

-Lo estoy señor Kindlmüller.- Firmé los papeles.- Quiero estudiar para abogado penalista, pero no en Alemania. Deseo ver a mi madre.- Me levanté y salí de allí dirección al campus.

Desde hacía tres meses me había puesto lentillas. El jefe decía que la presencia era lo primero y que yo sin gafas estaba mucho mejor. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era de la acera de enfrente, ya que no paraba de aconsejarme como me vería más guapo. Nunca cambié mi forma de vestir, ya que en el colegio también debía vestir con pantalón y camisa y de allí nunca salí hasta hacía apenas seis meses, ya que allí había desde párvulos hasta la universidad.

Caminé por los pasillos pensando en mi madre y en que me faltaba poco para verla después de diez años. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a mi tío, el hombre que cuidaba de mi madre día y noche desde que mi padre se fue. Él me dijo que dejara el instituto y volviera a casa, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y enfrentar a mi familia. Sabía que tenía una hermana de ocho años y mellizos de cuatro.

Al llegar a la habitación que aún ocupaba en el campus, recogí mis cosas y cerré la puerta con llave dejándola en recepción y despidiéndome de la mujer que me había visto crecer durante diez largos años. Cogí un taxi y le indiqué que me llevara al aeropuerto. Gracias a dios en estos diez años no había acumulado mucho en la habitación y tan solo llevaba tres maletas.

Una vez embarqué en el avión, me quedé dormido pensando en que iba a hacer ahora. Al despertar, me di cuenta que solo faltaban tres horas para aterrizar en Washington. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago y salí dirección al baño. Había sudado demasiado mientras dormía y mi pelo se había alborotado. Tiré mano a mi bolsa dándome cuenta que no me quedaba gomina. Lavé mi cara y me senté de nuevo en el asiento. Pensé en las veces que me habían insultado también en Alemania gracias a mis alergias y mis rodillas juntas. Las chicas allí también huían de mí.

Al cumplir los dieciocho, me apunté a un gimnasio ya que mi profesor dijo que eso mejoraría mi equilibrio. Mi cuerpo cambió haciéndose más ancho. No estaba musculoso pero si estaba formado. A raíz de aquel cambio corporal y alimentación un poco más severa respecto a la dieta, mi sistema inmunitario cambió y se hizo más fuerte. Ya no tenía asma desde los quince años, según el médico era asma infantil. Las alergias también desaparecieron y por fin pude llevar el pelo un poco más suelto por la noche mientras dormía.

Las chicas seguían pasando de mí. Por lo visto usar gafas, llevar el pelo engominado, vestir siempre con pantalón, zapatos y camisa, era un buen repelente para ellas. Aquello lo agradecí porque no me interesaba ninguna. Yo solo amaba a Isabella desde que era niño. Además, debo reconocer que en la única fiesta que fui de la universidad, se me acercó una chica y le tiré el ponche encima por los nervios. Luego olía a alcohol que tiraba de espaldas. Me llevé un puñetazo por parte de un chico, rompiéndome las gafas. Jamás traté de acercarme de nuevo a ninguna chica.

Respiré hondo y bajé del avión cuando aterrizó. Era Jueves por la tarde y estaba ansioso de ver a mi madre. La vi aparecer entre la multitud de gente. Ella se acercó despacio a mí y me miró con una sonrisa. Me señaló el rostro y le sonreí.

-Has cambiado mucho.- Me dijo abrazándome al fin.- Te queda muy bien el cabello suelto.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir los dedos de mi madre acariciando mi cabello.

-Han pasado diez años.- Le dije sonriendo.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Mi madre me miró con tristeza.

-Porque por mi culpa nos separaron.- Suspiré.- No quería hacerte daño.

-No fue tu culpa.- Ella secó una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla.- Fue de Edward Cullen.

-No quiero recordar nada.- Le dije cogiendo su mano.- Solo pensar en nosotros. Quiero conocer a mis hermanos.

Mi madre asintió y me llevó al hotel donde estaban mis hermanos y mí ahora mi tío/padre Carlisle Cullen. Al llegar sentí mi estomago completamente cerrado ¿me aceptarían mis hermanos? Caminé despacio hasta el gran comedor y allí estaban esperándome sonriendo. Mi hermana Sarah era un cielo. Ella deseaba conocerme y saber idiomas como yo. En aquel colegio aprendí alemán, italiano, francés y español. Mi hermanito era un revoltoso. Se pasaba el día corriendo de arriba abajo. Alec era tremendo. Sin embargo su melliza Jane era demasiado tranquila. Carlisle me recibió de nuevo con los brazos abiertos y aquello me encantó.

Mi familia y yo pasamos la noche allí. El viernes por la mañana cogimos un avión hasta Seattle. Mi madre me dijo que Jasper estaba por la zona para llevarme a casa. Escuchar el nombre de mi primo me ahogó. En el coche de mis padres no cabía y por huevos debía ir en el de mi primo. Lo llamé con las manos sudorosas y temblorosas.

-¿Si?- Su voz sonó ronca.- ¿Quién es?

-¿Jasper?- -Pregunté dudoso.

-Si ¿Quién es?- Parecía impaciente.

-Soy Edward.- Mantuve el silencio para saber que opinaba respecto a aquella llamada.

-Anda, tía Esme me dijo que volvías.- Sonó su risa tras el teléfono.- ¿Dónde estás?

-En Seattle.- Le dije cortado.- Mis padres ya se han ido hacía Forks. Estoy en el aeropuerto de aquí ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

-Bien, estamos muy bien de hecho...- Sonó un ruido como si estuviera pensando y haciendo ruido con la boca a la vez. -Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo estoy aquí porque vamos a darle una sorpresa a Bella.- Mi primo rió.- Vamos a llevarle un prostituto a una cabaña. Ella está muy amargada desde que lo dejó con su novio hace tiempo.

-¿Un prostituto?- Pregunté tragando saliva.

-Si, a no ser que prefieras ir tú.- Jasper se rió más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté sonrojándome.

-Hombre se llevará más sorpresa contigo te lo aseguro. Ella no sabe que has vuelto. – Su risa se hizo aún más fuerte.

-Yo no...- Le dije tragando saliva.

-Vamos, le digo a Emmett que pase a por ti en media hora.- Jasper colgó.

Al escuchar el nombre de Emmett empecé a temblar. No quería ver a aquel niño grandullón. Ahora sería un enorme oso y de un empujón me mandaría de vuelta a Alemania. Caminé hasta el baño con la única bolsa que me habían dejado mis padres. En ella estaba mi cartera, mi móvil, mis llaves, mi carnet de conducir, un gorro, una sudadera y una bolsa de papas. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me coloqué la sudadera y el gorro, encima de la camiseta azul que llevaba.

Subí la capucha y esperé fuera a que llegara Emmett. Un Jeep blanco se detuvo delante de mi cara diez minutos después. La puerta se abrió y allí vi a aquel mastodonte. No me había equivocado si de pequeño era un osezno, ahora era un oso grande y hermoso. Tragué saliva y me subí al coche.

-Hola feo.- Me saludó él.

-Hola.- Susurré despacio.

-Al menos no vas con camisa y pantalón negro.- Emmett rió.- Veo que llevas un pantalón blanco y una sudadera negra.

-Me lo regaló Carlisle.- Le dije sin mirarlo y agachando la cabeza para que no viera mi cara.

-¿No me miras?- me preguntó él riéndose.- Ya veo ¿Tienes la cara llena de granos o algo así que te escondes?

-Algo así.- Le dije apretando más la sudadera contra mi cuerpo.- Soy el mismo de siempre.- Le recalqué.

-Ya veo.- Rió a mandíbula batiente.- Cuando Bella te vea aparecer se va a morir.- Apretó sus manos al volante.- La putada del prostituto era genial, pero esto es mejor.

-Supongo.- Dije mirando por la ventanilla.

-Ya la veo muriéndose de asco.- Dijo contra su camisa, pero que aún así lo escuché.

Sabía que ella me iba a echar de allí. Solo quería verla una vez antes de volver a casa de mis padres, y encerrarme para estudiar. Necesitaba presentarme en el siguiente curso y sacarme la carrera de abogado penalista. Emmett aparcó al lado de una casa donde alquilaban cabañas, ropa de esquí y coches de nieve.

-Ya hemos llegado. Su cabaña es aquella que ves allí.- Y me señaló una con una verja azul.- Nos vemos el domingo por la noche.- Abrió la puerta del coche y me empujó fuera.

El coche desapreció por el camino y me quedé allí tirado ¿Qué iba yo a hacer hasta el domingo? Vería a Bella, me tiraría de la cabaña, y volvería a aquí para preguntar cómo llegar al aeropuerto de vuelta.

Entré a la cabaña y alquilé un traje de esquí rojo. Me metí en los vestuarios y me quité la sudadera y el gorro. Guardé en la bolsa la ropa y me coloqué las botas y las gafas de nieve. Salí de allí con la bolsa a mis espaldas, los esquíes en la mano y pensando en cómo iba a presentarme ante ella.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué un par de veces. Aquello era demasiado para mí y mi corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. La puerta se abrió y el mundo me aplastó. Ella era realmente hermosa. Sus ojos eran aún más intensos a como los recordaba. Su piel me invitaba a acariciarla y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío parecían dos manzanas. Tragué saliva y la miré sonriendo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy tú monitor este fin de semana.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Seguramente había asociado el nombre y el apellido y ahora me cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-Hola, soy Bella.- Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté alegre ya que no me había reconocido.

-¡Sí!- Su voz sonó gritona.-Pasa.

-Gracias.- Entre al salón con los esquíes en mi mano y los dejé en un rincón.-Necesito saber si has esquiado alguna vez.- Me senté en el sofá y esperé un poco. Yo si había esquiado en el colegio alemán.-Para saber el nivel que tienes.- Agregué rápidamente.

-No le he hecho nunca, vivo en Forks. Así que la nieve si la he tocado y he jugado con ella, pero jamás me he calzado unos esquíes.- Vaya, nunca había esquiado.

-Bien, siéntate, lo primero de todo es quitarte esos nervios.- Podía sentir que estaba nerviosa. No me había reconocido y en un momento eso hizo que me creciera.

-Lo siento, no son nervios, es mosqueo.- Arrugó su ceño como cuando éramos niños y me dieron ganas de pasar el dedo para alisarlo.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? Uno cuando esta solo no suele "Mosquearse".- le dije haciendo señas con los dedos y medio riéndome.

-Verás, se supone que unas amigas y yo íbamos a pasar el fin de semana aquí, pero me han dejado tirada.- No pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras con sus "amigas" ya me veía a la arpía de mi prima con Alice tramando todo esto.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-A mi prima se le ocurren muchas locuras.- Cerré la boca de inmediato. "Estúpido" me grité internamente ahora si la había cagado. Si ella me reconocía ahora me mandaría a la mierda.- No has escuchado nada. – Y le guiñé un ojo tratando de distraerla.

-Has dicho tu prima.- Su cara se volvió roja completamente.- ¿Quién es tu prima? ¿La rata de Alice o la zorra de Rosalie?- Me señaló acercándose a mí y eso me dio miedo.

-Bella, no te mosquees tanto.- Un risita nerviosa se me escapó.- Rosalie no lo hizo con malas intenciones.- Lo había hecho porque quería putearla pero en el fondo de mí sabía que nunca le haría daño.

-Así que Rosalie. Espera… ¿has dicho su primo?- Asentí con la cabeza. Mierda.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella?- Pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

-Tú.- Ella me miró confusa.

-Si Bella.- Afirmé rindiéndome. Me estaba asando de calor, así que decidí que ya era hora de quitarme el mono estúpido para devolverlo he irme.- Bueno en vista de que hoy no vamos a salir a esquiar me quitare esto, ya que aquí hace más calor que en la nieve.- Me reí de mis palabras ¿Pero que me pasaba? Ella me iba a tirar como a un perro.

Después de mirarme de arriba abajo pensé que era el momento exacto para salir de allí, pero me sorprendió.

-Un momento.- Y cogió el teléfono dejándome sola.

No tardó demasiado, pero se podía distinguir en su rostro que estaba algo enfadada y a la vez rara. Se sentó en el sofá a mi lado y abrió sus perfectos labios. Estaba preparado para escuchar gritos e insultos.

-Así que te ofreciste tú a venir.- Asentí. Más o menos era eso. Jasper me había dicho y yo había asistido, así que, si.

-Si.- Miré la madera del suelo avergonzado.- Llegué ayer desde Alemania. Mi primo Jasper me dijo que este fin de semana irías a una cabaña y que iban a traerte un desconocido y me ofrecí a venir yo. Emmett me recogió hace unas horas y me trajo aquí.

-¿Y?- Pregunto levantándose de golpe.

-Bueno, al saber que solo iba a estar contigo, si me presentaba como Edward el primo de Rosalie, probablemente me cerrarías la puerta.- Estaba demasiado nervioso y aquello no era bueno.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Su pregunta me sorprendió demasiado.

-Bella, estoy seguro que te acuerdas de mí. Ninguno me ha visto excepto tú. Emmett no me vio ya que yo iba tapado con un gorro de lana y una capucha sin dejar mi rostro a la vista. Pensará que sigo siendo el mismo.- No pude evitar reír ante mis palabras. Igualmente aun que no tuviera puestas las gafas o el pelo engominado seguía siendo el niño feo que conoció.- Solo me has visto tú tal y como soy ahora.

-Y como estás…Perdón ¿Y por qué no lo sabe nadie?- Abrí mis ojos y negué con la cabeza. Ella se sonrojó y me señaló.

No entendí bien su grase. El como estas sería a que seguía igual que siempre ¿Y le perdón? Negué y le pregunté si ella sabía porque no volví jamás.

-¿Sabes por qué no volví jamás a Forks?- Mi voz no salió como quise al recordar aquel día donde me tiraron al barro, me meó Emmett y me acusaron de maltratador con tan solo trece años recién cumplidos.

-No.- Realmente por su expresión parecía que no lo sabía.

-Aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Yo tenía trece años recién cumplidos y tú ibas camino a los dieciséis igual que mi primo y su novia Alice. Esa noche salisteis al cine y me negasteis ir con vosotros por mi aspecto.- Sonreí tristemente acordándome hasta de los calcetines que calzaba.- Yo insistí en ir y os seguí caminando dirección al cine.

-Y te tiramos al barro.- Contestó al fin después de unos segundos ausente.

-Desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo no volver.- No entendí porque me atreví a hacer aquello, pero acaricié su mejilla. - Al llegar ayer, llamé a Jasper para saber de vosotros y me dijo que te iban a traer aquí con un prostituto, que estabas demasiado amargada desde que te dejó tu ex.

-Edward, eso no es así. Solo que pasé un mal momento en nuestra ruptura y ellos no entienden que no quiero nada con nadie.- Su voz sonó molesta de nuevo.

-Tranquila, no vine aquí con las mismas intenciones con las que te trajeron ellos.- Y sonrió de lado.- No tengo ese derecho, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Necesitaba que supiera que yo sabía el lugar que me había correspondido siempre. Yo nunca sería digno de esa mujer. Tan solo quería verla unos minutos por última vez. Después me encerraría en casa y si la veía por Forks sería por casualidad.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, siempre la había amado, pero por eso mismo, por el amor que le tenía, no podía permitirme acercarme a ella y arruinarle la vida por que la vieran con el feo y monstruo de Edward observé una vez más. Ese era el momento de marcharme. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- Ella me siguió a la puerta. No quería estar más rato allí.

-Ya te he visto, eso es lo que más deseaba desde hacía diez años.- No podía ocultarle nada. Si ella me dijera en ese mismo momento que me largara lo haría corriendo.- Volveré a casa de mis padres.

-No te vayas.- Bella miró mis manos y tiró todo al suelo en un arrebato extraño.- No me dejes aquí sola.

¿Qué no me fuera? Eso era nuevo para mí. No entendía que quería ella de mí. Tal vez tuviera miedo de quedarse sola en la cabaña.

-Puedes volver conmigo a Forks.- Me arrepentí al instante. Era un idiota, ella no volvería conmigo por vergüenza a que la vieran con el inútil de Cullen.- Si no te da vergüenza.

-Te eché de menos, me gustaba que estuvieras allí, me sentía bien a tu lado. -¿Echarme de menos? No entendía porque me mentía así. Ya no era un niño al que le pudieras mentir. Bien cierto era que no había cambiado, pero no era un niño.. – Reconozco que me dejaba llevar. Tus primos se metían contigo y Alice y Emmett también y la verdad es que tenía miedo de que si yo no lo hacía, dejaran de ser mis amigos.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones- Quería pedirle que no me mintiera más, pero eso sería una gran falta de respeto hacía una dama.- Solo quería verte, nada más.

Era lo único que deseaba. Me había equivocado viniendo aquí. Lo mejor hubiera sido que hubiese venido ese prostituto. Seguramente le estuviera dando caña y... Hugh… deje de pensar en eso. Solo el saber que las manos de otros hombres habían tocado a la mujer que amaba desde que había aprendido a andar…Ufff…me daba asco.

-Siempre me gustaste.

No, ella no podía decir eso ¿acaso habían cámaras en la cabaña y se estaban riendo de mi en alguna parte de Forks mis primos?

-Bella, no digas tonterías. Nunca le he gustado a nadie. En Alemania también huían de mí.

La vi mirándome de arriba abajo. Me sentí inferior a ella, inferior a todo el mundo. A mis veintitrés años, le había confesado a la mujer que amaba que no había estado cerca de una mujer nunca

-¿Cuándo has cambiado? ¿Cuándo te has quitado las gafas y el pelo pegajoso?

¿Y esas preguntas a que venían? Me quedé un poco desconcertado ya que no pensé que diera cuenta.

-Llevo lentillas y el pelo es porque…Bueno cuando terminé la carrera hace seis días, decidí venir a Forks a ver a mis padres. Al llegar a casa no me quedaba gomina y este es el resultado. A mi madre le gusta, así que no me la he vuelto a poner. Y las lentillas las llevo solo cuando no estoy en clase.

-Esta hermoso. Eres hermoso.- Vi una convicción extraña en su mirada ¿me estaría diciendo la verdad?

-¿Te…te gu…gusta?- No pude evitar parecer más inútil de lo que era. Mi voz ya no me respondía.

-Me encanta. Bésame.- bella juntó sus labios con los míos y me quedé allí estático ¿me estaba besando?

Sentí los dedos de Bella enredándose en mi pelo y escuché un gemido por parte de su boca. Respondí a aquel beso como mejor pude. Nunca había besado a ninguna mujer. Siempre deseé besar sus labios en mi primer beso y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin darme cuenta la cogí de su pequeña cintura. Toda ella era perfecta.

-Bella.- Me separé de ella nervioso- Esto no está bien, yo nunca…- No, no podía volver admitirle que era un negado, un cero a la izquierda.

-¿Por qué no está bien? ¿Y tú nunca qué?- ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de preguntar?

Vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos y temblé. Quería huir de allí. Si realmente esto era para reírse de mí, ellos ya tenían un material muy grande para ello. Me sentí mal. Cerré mis ojos y recordé las palabras del chico que me pegó en aquella fiesta.

"Tú nunca estarás con nadie porque eres un Nerd. Todas las chicas huirán de ti por gafotas. Ellas quieren chicos malos. Apuesto que aún eres un virgen amargado. No me extraña con lo feo que eres"

-Será mejor que me vaya.- Dije casi ahogado.- Ya te has enterado demasiado de mi vida para reírte de mí.

Ella se alejó de mí inmediatamente. Aquello me dolió tan dentro de mí…aun que se lo mostraría. Debía ser fuerte y marcharme de allí lo más entero posible.

-No te vayas. No me importa que nunca hayas besado a nadie ni te hayas acostado con nadie. No me voy a reír de ti. Sé que te hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero no quiero que te vayas.- Bella tenía posadas sus manos en mi rostro y aquel contacto era como si me estuviera quemando.

-Bella.-Estaba decayendo, lo sabía, era un débil de mierda.-Suéltame por favor.

-No te dejaré marchar otra vez. Esta vez no.- Bella me besó de nuevo.

Esas palabras las dijo muy convencida ¿Y si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo? Sus labios sabían a gloria y no podía separarme de ellos. Ella era tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Daría mi vida si ella lo pidiera con tal de no verla nunca triste ni dañada.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.- me quedé parado ante aquellas palabras.

-Yo no…- Titubeé como un tonto.- No sé.

Tierra trágame, ahora sí que pensaría que era un completo inútil.

-Yo te enseñaré.- Tiró de mi hacía una habitación y tragué en seco.

Me arrinconó contra la pared y empezó a besarme con hambre. Las manos de Bella empezaron a pasearse por mi pecho. No pude evitarlo y gemí al sentir sus pequeñas manos tocar mi cuerpo de la forma en que jamás había tocado. Bella metió sus cálidas manos por mi camiseta y tocó mis pezones ¡Dios! Aquello realmente me hacía sentir bien. Ella tiró de mi camiseta separándose un poco y se alejó de mí. Pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos ¿Era cierto que me deseaba?

Bella se quitó su jersey y sus pantalones y quedándose en ropa interior. Jadeé al verla. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con tan poca ropa. Ella se acercó a mí y sentí como tiraba de mis pantalones. Aquello se estaba saliendo de mis manos. No podía permitir que pasara aquello. Yo era un completo idiota en estas cosas y ella se merecía un hombre que supiera llegar al cielo.

-Bella.- Mi voz sonó ronca cuando sentí su mano descender hasta mis caderas – No creo que…

No, ella no estaba bien de la cabeza. Igual era cierto que desde que lo había dejado con su ex estaba trastornada. Ella no podía estar tocándome de esa forma. No al feo de Edward Cullen, gafotas, pijo, amargado y enfermo.

-Calla.- Me ordenó.- Déjate llevar, confía en mí. Te amo.

¿Me había dicho que me amaba? No sabía si realmente me había dicho aquello. Por un instante imaginé que era cierto todo aquello que me estaba diciendo y haciendo. Tal vez cabía esa posibilidad. Mis labios me traicionaron y le respondieron sin piedad de mí.

-Y yo a ti. Desde que éramos niños. – Le dije al fin soltándolo desde dentro de mi alma.

-Ahora somos adultos y podemos demostrárnoslo con hechos.-Bella terminó de bajar su mano y tocó mi miembro excitado.-¡Dios!

Ella volvió tocarme y me encogí. Sentí un placer extraño. Debía admitir que solamente una vez me lo había hecho a mi mismo cuando descubrí eso de las erecciones y las chicas, aun que jamás lo volví a hacer. No deseaba pensar en sexo si no era con mi Bella. Sentí los dedos de Bella bajar mi bóxer y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su mirada estaba centrada en mi erección.

-¿Algo mal?- Me asusté. Sabía que yo no era normal. Aun que nunca pensé que fuera tan…raro-Yo no sé… es la primera vez que me ven desnudo… yo

Sentí como mis ojos escocían. Debía haber caído antes. Si vestido daba asco…denudo debía ser…No pude evitarlo, llevé mis manos para taparme. Jamás me había visto a mi mismo tan duro, ella provocaba eso en mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, podía notar el calor en ellas.

Bella se acercó de nuevo a mí y sentí sus manos coger mis muñecas y tirar de ella hasta dejarme denudo de nuevo ¿Acaso n o tenía ya bastante que contarles a ellos? Agaché mi cara, no soportaba su mirada tan dura contra mi sexo. Bella me obligó a mirarla con sus dedos en mi barbilla y junto sus labios contra los míos.

-Eres perfecto. Ahora me toca a mí.- Suspiré de alivio. La había mal interpretado, por lo visto sí que le gustaba lo que había visto.

Bella se separó de mí y observé cómo se desabrochaba su sujetador. Mi respiración se cortó al ver sus perfectos pechos. No pude evitar que una medio sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. Bella se quitó su tanga y tragué en seco. Acto seguido se acercó a mí y llevó mi mano hasta su pezón erecto.

-Tócame. Hazme tuya. _ Entre esas palabras y su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Lo que tú me pidas.- La besé.- Siempre.- La volví a besar.

Besé toda su piel mientras jugaba con su pezón. Descendí hasta sus pechos y los saboreé con mi lengua, aquello era estar en la gloria. Pude sentir a bella temblar bajo mis besos, mordiscos y succiones en su pezón. Ella caminó hasta la cama y cogiéndome de las caderas me llevó tras ella.

Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo y sentí el roce de su piel contra la húmeda punta de mi miembro. Me sentía empapado. Las manos de Bella tiraron suavemente de mis cabellos y las sentí descender desde mi cuello hasta mis nalgas. Apretó sus dedos contra mis caderas y mientras lamía mi oreja pude sentir como colaba una entre nuestros cuerpos y me acariciaba la punta de mi erección despacio restregando el liquido que salía de mí. Su mano se cerró y empezó a masturbarme.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Era la primera vez que me tocaban de esa forma y estaba realmente feliz de que fuera Bella quien lo hiciera. La sensación que recorrió mi espalda era indescriptible.

-Bella…oh…ah…-No podía dejar de besar sus pechos y saborear su piel.- No sigas.

Necesitaba que parara. Una sensación ardiente se apoderó de mi bajo vientre y sentí que estallaría de un momento a otro. Eso sería realmente asqueroso y vergonzoso.

-¿Te ibas?- Me preguntó sonriendo. - No pasa nada.

-Yo…- No pude evitar sonreírle y besarla. Estaba muy tranquila ante el haber estado a punto de correrme y estropearlo todo.

-Déjame darte un orgasmo como tú me lo has dado.- Esas palabras chocaron contra mi oído y me estremecí.

Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y no pude negarme. Estaba realmente nervioso al pensar que ella quería acariciarme, besarme y hacerme suyo. Podía notar la experiencia que ella tenía sobre el sexo y eso me dejaba a cero, pero aún así me dejé llevar dejando que me acostara en la cama.

Sentí la mano de Bella subiendo y bajando por mi erección y aquello provocó un fuerte gemido de mis labios. Ella se colocó encima de mis piernas y sentí su lengua bajar por mi pecho. Sus cálidos labios descendieron vertiginosamente hasta mis caderas y aquello me dejó loco completamente. Se sentía tan bien bajo su cuerpo…

Vi la intención de Bella cuando besó el hueso de mi cadera y sopló despacio sobre mi sexo. Aquello me hizo temblar al pensar en que ella quería masturbarme con su boca. Eso no lo podía permitir. Ella no podía hacer eso. La cogí de sus brazos y tiré de ella hacía arriba. Bella se resistió y pasó su pulgar mojando completamente mi glande. Aquello me dejó sin fuerzas y ella aprovechó para introducirlo en su boca.

Gemí ante aquella nueva sensación. Era completamente de ella. Bella me estaba enseñando cada placer del sexo. Me sentía demasiado bien entre sus manos, así que me agarré a las mantas y me dejé llevar. Sentí sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mi longitud y mi punta. Su lengua salía de su boca y se paseaba por ella. Lo introducía en su boca y succionaba haciéndome temblar de las sensaciones que me estaba provocando.

No pude evitar sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de ardor en mi bajo vientre y me revolví en la cama. Necesitaba que ella parara, ella no se merecía que yo me fuera de esa forma. Sentí la mano de Bella en mis testículos apretándolos suavemente mientras chupaba rítmicamente. Gemí ante aquella oleada de placer intensa. Jadeé y grité su nombre para que parara. Bella no se dio cuenta que quería que parara. Ella apretó más fuerte con su mano y mi cuerpo se bloqueó. Sentí un temblor en mis piernas y como poco a poco inundé su boca con mi semen.

Bella lamió todo aquello que quedó en mi longitud y se sentó a mi lado para acostarse junto a mi cuerpo. Ella no tenía cara de asco, si no todo lo contrario. Aquello me hizo sonreír tontamente. Había pensado que podría molestarla y sin embargo ella estaba demasiado ¿feliz?

Sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi rostro y mis mejillas arder ante lo que acababa de pasar. El aire me faltaba en los pulmones gracias al orgasmo que había sentido con su maravillosa boca. Bella se recostó en la cama y la observé casi ido. Se estaba acariciando ella misma sus pechos y gemía mi nombre.

Descendió pro su cuerpo y mi respiración se cortó por completo cuando la vi meterse dos dedos en su interior. Ella hizo una mueca extraña y se retorció en la cama. Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y cogió mi mano guiándola hasta su húmedo centro. Estaba realmente excitada y abierta. Adentré mi dedo corazón en ella y jadeó. Un gemido salió de mi garganta al sentir sus paredes estrechas sobre mi dedo. Bella me indicó que metiera otro dedo y la obedecí. Ella no dejaba de removerse en la cama y aceleré el ritmo de mis envites.

Besé la fina piel de su plano vientre y la miré. El olor que desprendía de su sexo me estaba excitando de nuevo. Olía dulce.

-Pruébame.- Gimió.- Chúpame, Edward.

-No sé hacerlo.- La respuesta salió de mi sin darme cuenta.- ¿Y si te hago daño?

-Yo te indicaré. Tu solo hazlo como si me estuvieras besando en los labios.

Asentí y descendí pro su vientre hasta sus caderas. Realmente el olor me llamaba y deseaba probarla como ella había hecho conmigo. Intenté ser cuidadoso y besé sus pliegues. Bella cogió mi pelo y lo estiró entre sus dedos. Sentí como apretaba mi rostro hacía su sexo y medio sonreí. Le estaba gustando.

Lamí su clítoris al sentirlo erecto en mi boca. Ella me apretó más y supe que ese era el punto exacto. Era realmente buena indicando donde le gustaba y donde no. Jugué, chupé, lamí, mordí y soplé mientras agregaba otro dedo en su interior sintiéndola demasiado mojada y abierta. Sentí los cálidos dedos de Bella sobre mi miembro de nuevo y aquello me sacó de mis casillas. Aceleré el ritmo de mi lengua y mis dedos al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer mi columna. Bella se arqueó y se tensó bajo mi toque y mi boca se llenó de su líquido caliente. La había llevado a un orgasmo con mi boca y aquello me hizo sonreír.

-¿Te gustó?- No pude evitar preguntarle, solo esperaba no haberla lastimado por lo fuerte que había metido mis dedos en ella cuando la sentí irse.- ¿Te hice daño?

-Me encantó. Jamás me lo han hecho de esa forma. Me vuelves loca.

¿Jamás? Aquello me dejó nervioso. Su ex novio no le había dado placer con al boca…no, no podía ser. Bella me tumbó mientras yo pensaba felizmente en que era el primero en darle ese placer. En ese momento caí en que no tenía preservativo.

-No tengo protección.- Jadeé.- Yo nunca llevo, porque nunca pensé que…

-¿Nunca pensaste en acostarte con alguien?- Bella se restregó contra mi hinchada erección.

-Soy feo y creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- Sus palabras me hicieron recordar quién era. - Bella perdóname, no debí dejar que esto llegara aquí. Se reirán de ti si se enteran que te has acostado con el feo y virginal Edward Cullen.

Me imaginé a mi prima Rosalie con su cabellera rubia riéndose de ella y señalándola por haberse acostado conmigo. Alice se retorcía en el suelo y le gritaba que era patética y la dejaban de lado. No podía permitir aquello.

-Edward.- Bella se apretó contra mi.- No me dejes así. No me importan los demás. No eres feo. Métetelo en la cabeza.

-Por favor, Bella. – Sentía miedo por ella. Porque la dejaran solo como a mí. Eso no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo.

Bella debía entender que yo no era su ex. Yo no estaba rodeado de gente que deseara darme algo. Bella en ese momento introdujo mi erección dentro de ella. Aquella sensación me hizo jadear y no pude evitar temblar bajo su cuerpo ¿Eso era perder la virginidad? Sentí la cavidad estrecha de Bella rodeando mi miembro.

-No tiembles. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Te amo y quiero que me hagas el amor. Te necesito. Hazme tuya.

Su voz sonaba sincera ¿podía ella necesitarme? Posó mis manos sobre sus perfectas nalgas y movió sus caderas. Si, ella necesitaba sexo. Al moverse hacia delante gemí. Podía sentir el calor de su interior envolverme y quemarme. Me sentía bien dentro de ella. Era como si su interior, como si toda ella me pertenecieran y hubiese sido creada para mí.

-Bella… Ah…mmm…Ahh.- Ella jugó con mis labios.

-Hazme tuya. Tómame mi ángel. No eres feo. Eres hermoso. Te amo, métetelo en la cabeza por favor. No me dejes nunca. Quiero sentirte así siempre, dentro de mí.

¿Había dicho te amo? ¿Era cierto que le gustaba desde que éramos niños? Me acababa de decir que quería que fuera yo el que la hiciera mía siempre.

-¿Te gusta?- Jadeé al rendirme y decidir que ella si me quería y me deseaba como yo a ella.

-Me encanta…métela más duro.- Se levantó y me sentí vacio. Ella se tumbó en la cama.- Rápido, fuerte.

Al escucharla decir eso, me levanté y me coloqué entre sus piernas penetrándola duramente como ella pedía. Un latigazo se apoderó de mi espina dorsal y gemí contra su cuello. Ella se tensó y se estrechó más todavía contra mi miembro. Aquello hizo que la punta de mi miembro rozara más intensamente su interior y gemí contra su cuello. Ella estaba realmente mojada, la había llevado al orgasmo también penetrándola.

No pude evitar soltar un ronroneo de satisfacción al saber que mi primera vez no había sido tan mala y le había dado tres orgasmos. Me tensé al sentir el latigazo de nuevo pero esta vez fue tan intenso que exploté dentro de ella llenándola por completo de mí. Bella se movió rítmicamente fuerte yéndose conmigo. Cuatro, habían sido cuatro orgasmos. Caí sobre ella cansado y me tumbé a su lado.

-Bella, no usé protección.- Me maldije internamente.

-No importa, tomo pastillas desde hace años. Y aun que no fuera así, no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo. Te amo.

Me quedé parado. Me había vuelto a decir te amo y encima no iba a dejarla embarazada. Cosa que agradecí, ya que no quería por mucho que ella dijera, que tuviera un hijo de un chico como yo…era un completo inútil…y…ellos se iban a reír de ella…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Si saben lo que hiciste se burlarán de ti.- Dije preocupado. Ellos lo harían, la avergonzarían y me insultarían.

-No se van a burlar.- Se levantó un poco.- Eres hermoso. Todas me vana envidiar al tenerte.

-¿Al tenerme?- Arrugué mi frente. Ella no podía pensar así… yo solo debía ser un pasatiempo para ella…

-Eres un ángel. Y quiero estar junto a ti siempre.- Me besó.

-¿Eso significa que somos algo?- No pude evitar emocionarme al ver que no solo era un pasatiempo para ella.

-¿Si tu quieres ser mi novio? Me encantaría ser tu novia.- Jugó con sus dedos contra mi pecho y eso me llenó.

-Siempre te amé y siempre lo haré.- Le dije abriéndome al fin a ella.

-Entonces cuando volvamos diremos lo que somos. Diremos que somos novios.- Dijo muy segura de si misma llenándome, hinchándome de esperanza.

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando en aquella cabaña. Bella no se separaba de mí y no dejaba de decirme que era hermoso. Cada vez que sus dedos me tocaban o su aliento rozaba mi piel me estremecía. La necesitaba. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad y sería el mejor abogado del mundo si hiciera falta para darle todo aquello que ella quisiera. Nos acostamos juntos muchas veces y cada una de ellas era tan distinta…tan especial…pero la burbuja se rompió cuando regresamos a Forks. Llegué al jardín de mi casa y temblé al bajar del coche. Bella me había comprado en el aeropuerto un pantalón negro vaquero y unas deportivas. Para la parte de arriba, me había puesto mi sudadera y una chaqueta azul que me había obligado a comprar diciendo que estaba muy guapo.

La puerta se abrió y deseé desparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mis padres salieron y mis hermanos los siguieron. Mi madre estaba sonriendo al verme llegar de la mano de Bella. No pude evitar contestar con una sonrisa. Bella apretó mi mano cuando la puerta de alado se abrió y por ella salieron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados al verme. Rosalie se acercó a bella y la abrazó, acto seguido lo hicieron los demás. Jasper me miró y negó con la cabeza. Aquello provocó que mi corazón se acelerara. Seguro que me decía que sobraba de allí. Me sorprendió. Jasper se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano.

-Como has cambiado primo.- La estrechó fuerte. Veo que bella aprovechó el tiempo contigo.

-Realmente me sorprendes.- Rosalie se rió.- pensé que seguías igual de feo.

-Y yo que tendría granos o algo así.- Dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Mi hijo siempre ha sido guapo.- Dijo mi madre molesta.- Lo que pasa es que vosotros erais unos niñatos y nunca lo supisteis ver.

Esme me sonrió y se metió en casa junto a Carlisle y mis hermanos.

-Yo…- No sabía que decirles ahora.

-Edward y yo estamos juntos.- Saltó Bella.- Y desde ahora nosotros iremos por nuestro lado si no lo aceptáis.

-No quiero molestarles.- Le dije a Bella bajito.- Ellos no…

-Ellos cambiarán de opinión y aceptarán que siempre ese equivocaron ¿verdad chicos?- Bella rió.

-Esto es muy extraño.- Dijo Alice.

-Solo debéis conocerlo como persona.- Bella miró a los chicos.- Y nada más.

-El que nos debe perdonar es él.- Dijo al fin Jasper.- Éramos unos niños y bueno.- Se sonrojó.

-Me mandasteis a la cabaña para que Bella se sintiera mal por no haceros caso.- Les dije mirándolos a los ojos.- Pero os salió mal porque pensabais que era el mismo feo de siempre.

-Edward.- Dijo Rosalie.- Lo siento, es cierto.

-Solo queremos que nos perdones.- Dijo Emmett.

-El tiempo lo dirá todo, ahora no puedo. Estuve alejado de mi madre diez años por vuestra culpa.- Solté al fin la vedad.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo Jasper.- Y lo siento.

-Poco a poco.- Dijo Bella tirando de mí.- Ahora solo queremos estar solos.

Desde ese día poco a poco fui perdonando a mis primos y mis amigos. La vida dio un giro muy grande para mí, aun que tener a Bella a mi lado era todo lo que deseaba. Me casé con Bella y tuve a mis hijos. Gracias a dios ninguno de los dos salió enfermo como yo. Mi niño Brian ya había cumplido cinco años y mi niña Meredith Tres. Aquello llenó mi vida y hoy en día solo deseo estar así para siempre, con mi familia.


	3. NA GRACIAS

Hola… bueno no sé por qué no se editó el capitulo… quería dar gracias a Marina Cullen 87 por sugerir el pov de Edward…. Espero que os guste como el pov de Bella… aun que sinceramente el pov Bella eran 9 pag y el de Edward me salieron 16 jijii Edward siempre tiene más que contar.

Gracias a cada una de las personas que comentó…

No tengo twitter backcullen… ups realmente entiendo muy poco el inglés y esas páginas me ponen enferma jajajajaja… sorry….

Nos vemos y de verdad gracias….


End file.
